


That Trick

by Nemesis (ThetaSigma), ThetaSigma



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: (not Cassidy/Amaro though), Angry!sex, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7119388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/Nemesis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/ThetaSigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another confrontation between Amaro and Cassidy leads to angry sex in a coffee shop bathroom, where Cassidy pulls out a trick he learned in a particularly unexpected place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Trick

Nick Amaro was fucking pissed off. He knew Liv was tentatively maybe sorta kinda seeing Cassidy again, and he did not trust that prick at all. He had just seen Cassidy coming out of a strip club, and he followed from a safe distance, ready to confront the douchebag. If he knew Liv at all, Liv had said something about Cassidy not seeing prostitutes anymore, and there was Cassidy, flagrantly breaking that rule. He didn’t know why the whole team trusted this slimy motherfucker, but they clearly did – you know what, thirteen years could change a man, a _lot_ , and working for Ganzel and fucking all those prostitutes could definitely change a man.

Nick slipped into a coffee shop after Cassidy. He walked up behind him and growled in his ear, “You, in the bathroom, _now._ ”

“Aw, fuck, not this shit again,” Cassidy swore. “Look, man, what the fuck do I have to do to prove… _holy shit, Amaro!_ ”

Nick had pulled his gun again.

Cassidy put his hands up. “What the fuck is _wrong_ with you, dude? What do I have to do to prove myself to you, you motherfucker?”

“Saw you coming out of that strip club? You still fucking those whores?”

“I’d’ve thought an SVU detective would refer to a working woman in a slightly classier way,” Cassidy said dryly. “Didn’t they teach you _anything_? I’d’ve thought my old partner would’ve set you straight, at least, Munch knew words had power.”

“You _shut the fuck up_!” Nick screamed. “I bet Liv made you promise you’d stop fucking around, and I know where I saw you come out of just now.”

“Are you _fucking tailing me_? Do you have nothing better to do than follow me around? Liv and I have a don’t ask, don’t tell policy on strip clubs, okay, which is far more information than you needed or deserved about our sex life!”

“I don’t trust you.”

“I ain’t asking you to trust me. You think we can put the fucking gun away now?”

Nick steadied the gun. “You’re gonna tell me about you and the prostitutes? You prefer that word, Cassidy? Make you feel like less of a sleaze when you fuck ‘em?”

“You wanna know what it feels like, bitch?” Cassidy taunted. “That’s what it is? Too much of a pussy to fuck someone else yourself so you wanna hear it from me? You wanna know what it’s like to get your dick sucked like that?”

Nick shifted.

Cassidy pounced, ignoring the gun, and slammed Amaro into the wall. “Well, then, bitch, I’m gonna fucking show you.”

He covered Nick’s mouth with his own, kissing him hard, angry, punishing, forcing his tongue in Nick’s mouth. Nick resisted for a moment, then threw his gun aside with a clatter.

“Yeah, fucker, you better,” Nick snarled, pushing on Cassidy’s shoulder. “You show me just what you learned from your sluts.”

“Uh-uh,” Cassidy said, sliding to his knees. “Told you, words have power. Be nice to them.”

Nick undid his pants quickly. “I’ll be nice to them, but I ain’t gonna be nice to you, jackass,” Nick snapped. “Now suck!”

Cassidy spared a quick thought for how the fuck they had gone from an angry confrontation (with a gun, _again_ ) to this, a blowjob in a coffeeshop’s bathroom, but he pushed that thought aside and considered Nick’s dick. He had sucked dick exactly _once_ in his life, one _very, very, very_ drunk night with John which he doubted John remembered and of which he had only one or two flashes of memory. They had gone drinking, John educating him about kinks, and the drinks had flown by, and somehow John had gone down on him, demonstrating a particular move, and Cassidy had felt compelled to return the favor. 

They never mentioned it, and Cassidy didn’t know if Fin even knew about it (or if John even remembered any of it). He pushed _that_ partial memory aside, except for the trick John had demonstrated, and licked Nick’s cock. He got it wet, glistening, then blew on it, letting a stream of cool air dry the saliva.

Nick shivered above him and muttered something about the prostitutes having taught him well. Cassidy didn’t say anything about just _who_ he learned _that_ trick from – there was something Nick never ever needed to know, thank you very much.

Cassidy did it again, then dove forward and sucked as much of Nick’s dick into his mouth as he could. He sucked hard, fast, determined to bring Nick off quickly. This wasn’t some long, romantic shit, fuck, he hated this guy, some good-looking annoying shit of a detective that the others trusted for no good reason, and he wasn’t sure why he was on his knees but fuck it he was gonna bring him off then fuck his ass hard.

Nick was coming down his throat fast, pounding his clenched fist into the wall. “Fuuuuuuck,” he whined. 

His eyes focused and he looked down at Cassidy disdainfully. “I ain’t returning the favor,” he snarled.

“Fuck, I ain’t asking you to,” Cassidy snapped. “I’m fucking your ass right now,” he said. “Turn around.”

“What?”

“My turn,” Cassidy said. “I said, turn around.”

Nick turned around, surprised but curious. Cassidy pumped some soap onto his hands – sure, he hated the guy, but he didn’t actually want to _hurt_ him – and stretched Nick quickly. Nick was wriggling on his fingers, _fuck_ it felt good, Cassidy was rough but it didn’t hurt, felt strangely good and Nick wondered how Cassidy’s dick would feel up there.

Cassidy slicked his dick with more soap and slid in in one rough movement. 

“Fuck!” Nick bit out, clenching his fist again. A cold sweat broke out across his body, and he rested his forehead against the wall. “Fuck!”

“It’ll pass,” Cassidy said confidently, pausing to let Nick adjust. Again, he didn’t actually want to hurt the man.

Nick was moving into him within moments, and Cassidy set a rough, angry, fast pace immediately, seeking his own release. He was slamming into Nick, pounding him into the wall, and Nick was whimpering as he got banged into the wall each time.

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ,” Cassidy swore as he came. He pulled out of Nick, panting, and wiped up.

Nick turned around, pulling up his pants and giving Cassidy an annoyed look. “This changes fucking nothing,” he said.

“Oh, I still hate you,” Cassidy agreed, yanking his pants up. “But you gotta admit, your wife’s never blown you like that.”

Nick scowled at him but his reply was cut off by the door banging open.

Cassidy bit his lip – Nick had apparently forgotten to lock it and it was by the grace of God only that no one walked in on them fucking. John and Fin stood there, John’s hand in an _extremely_ non-gender neutral area already.

“Oh!” Fin said, shifting away from John.

“What the fuck is going on here?” John asked.

Nick went for his gun, holstering it and flushing bright red.

“Uh. Nothing. Not a damn fucking thing.”

He stormed out of the bathroom.

John gave Cassidy a considering look and said, “You still remembered that trick, huh?”

Fin gave John a hurt look. “I don’t like thinking of that, you know that, babe.”

“Mmm, I’m sorry, my love. Get out of here, Brian, so I can make it up to my darling.”

Cassidy laughed and left the bathroom.


End file.
